


My Supreme Leader

by meg_renX



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Dominant Armitage Hux, Face Slapping, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Submissive Kylo Ren, kylo is a soft brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_renX/pseuds/meg_renX
Summary: kylux smutty one shot because i can't help myself.Hux is doing the nightly rounds in place of his stormtroopers when he comes across something unexpected in the Night Buzzard. Time to teach a lesson.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	My Supreme Leader

The halls of the ship were quiet, save for the constant humming of the fluorescent lights. It was after hours and General Hux was finishing up the nightly rounds. His troopers were occupied with something else, and so he needed to complete them himself.

He didn't mind though, he liked seeing the ship so quiet, so clean. Not filled with insubordinate twats who couldn't do their jobs properly.

His last stop was the private hangar for the Supreme Leader and his Knights. Hux just needed to check the last reports made by the engineers for the _Night Buzzard_ and Ren's TIE then he could go to bed.

Hux padded into the hangar, not bothering to switch on the lights because he knew where he was going and there was no one around. The TIE was closest to him so he decided to check on it first.

He pulled out his holopad and clicked the necessary buttons to bring up the confidential report, walking around the ship and checking to make sure everything was correct. Once he finished he clicked onto the report for the _Buzzard_.

This daft fucking ship, used to haul around Ren's Knights. An unruly bunch who only obey Ren. Their Supreme Leader. 

Hux snickered quietly, _if they only knew_...

Hux walked over to the _Buzzard_ and started going through the report. He rounded the ship, heading to the hatch and stopped in his tracks.

It was open.

He checked the log to see if anyone had left it open for a reason, but there was nothing.

Then he heard something, _someone_ , inside, rustling.

Hux quickly pulled out his blaster, tip-toeing inside. No one should be in there right now. No one had access at this hour, besides him and –

As Hux climbed the ramp into the open area of the ship, he dropped his blaster to his side, smirking at what he saw.

The Supreme Leader of the galaxy, sitting on one of the chairs, cock out, face twisted in pleasure as he jerked it.

Hux stood there for a few seconds, taking in the sight in front of him. Ren knew he was there no doubt, Hux's thoughts loud and clear.

"Fuck off, General," Kylo gritted through his teeth. "I'm busy here."

Hux put his blaster away, putting the holopad on a table as he made his way over towards Ren.

"I can see that. Need help?" Hux couldn't stop the grin creeping its way onto his face.

Ren's body shuddered, feeling and hearing Hux's thoughts all at once. He slowed his pumping, still not looking up at Hux, he shook his head 'no'.

"I'll watch then," Hux drawled as he sat in the chair across from Ren. "Continue."

Ren huffed in annoyance, but he was so close he didn't care. He needed to finish, so he kept going. Resuming his fast pace, he moaned quietly.

Hux watched the way Ren's massive hand worked over his equally massive cock. A blurred vision, delicious to look at.

Hux stood abruptly and held out his hand. When Ren didn't take it Hux growled.

"Kylo. Hand. Now."

Kylo sighed, taking his hand from his cock and putting it palm up in Hux's hand. Hux bent down slowly, stroking Ren's hand as he spit right into it. He pushed Ren's hand back harshly and sat back down.

"Continue," Hux commanded, adjusting his own growing length as he sat down, legs spread wide.

Kylo groaned as he put his spit-slicked hand back onto his cock, squeezing tightly and resuming his pumping. Faster, tighter, wetter. Ren kept his head down, still not showing his face to Hux.

Kylo's entire body tensed up, his core filled with pressure. He squeezed the base of his shaft, slicking upwards in a swift motion, pumping and turning his wrist simultaneously. His breath coming out in ragged spurts, desperate moans seeping from his lips. He was so close, right there, about to–

"Stop," Hux commanded.

Through gritted teeth Kylo spat back, "No." Still pumping his cock he was about to burst.

Hux spoke again, tone of voice deeper, more demanding.

"Kylo. Stop."

Frustrated, Kylo ripped his hand from his cock, saliva connecting his fingers to the tip of his length. He grunted loudly, huffing, pissed the fuck off.

"Good fucking boy," Hux growled lowly, chuckling just as lowly afterwards.

Kylo shivered from Hux's words, the trickle of saliva down his length combined with Hux's words being too much, he was right fucking there, he couldn't help it.

Kylo climaxed, albeit disappointingly, but he groaned, cum spurting from his untouched length and onto the floor, his cock twitching. He sighed, feeling the relief from orgasming, even if it wasn't as satisfying as he wanted. He still hadn't looked up at Hux. He couldn't now.

Hux tsk'ed his tongue, getting up, making sure to walk around the mess Kylo had made. Hux bent down and trailed his thin index finger up the underside of Ren's softening cock. Kylo groaned, clenching his fists.

"Look at me," Hux said softly.

Kylo shook his head 'no' again.

Hux spoke again, more commanding, his hand slowly pumping Ren's dick, "I said look at me. I want to see the look on your face."

Kylo took a deep breath, feeling the warmth begin to pool in his lower belly as Hux stroked him, making him hard again. Watching Hux's fingers curl around his length, it growing quickly, making Hux's hand shrink in comparison.

Kylo blinked a couple of times, biting his lip, and slowly raised his head.

He looked up Hux's body, stopping when he got to his face, looking into his eyes.

Hux's mouth parted before he smirked, taking his hand from Ren's cock and wrapping his wet fingers around Ren's throat.

"Ah, look at that," Hux squeezed, making Kylo moan. "Look at that desperate look on your face. So pathetic. So beautiful. If you look at me like that, I won't be able to control myself."

Kylo tried to look away, embarrassed.

Hux growled, holding him in place, applying more pressure to Ren's neck. Hux's eyes danced over the sight in front of him, he couldn't get enough of it. Ren's face was flushed, a perfect shade of red. His lips plump, mouth hung open slightly with his tongue twitching. His eyes half-lidded and his hair sticking to his forehead.

Hux quickly let go of Ren and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"But you're a fucking whore. Cumming without my permission," Hux grabbed Kylo's chin, squeezing his cheeks together. "Sneaking off in the middle of the night, fooling around in places you shouldn't be."

Kylo moaned at that, cock twitching in the air, begging to be touched. Kylo didn't dare touch himself though, not right now.

Hux let go of Ren's face and pushed it way violently. Kylo stumbled back into the chair and smirked, rubbing the cheek Hux had slapped.

"Mhm, I'm right where I want to be General."

Hux went to snap something back but remembered:

_"I have to do the rounds tonight. My troopers are otherwise engaged, so I won't make it to the late meeting. My apologies Supreme Leader."_

Hux had told Kylo earlier that he'd be doing this instead of the regular troopers.

Ren smiled, hearing Hux's thoughts of him putting the pieces together.

Hux chuckled. Ren did this because he knew Hux would be coming around. Ren did this to tease him, to distract him and get on his nerves. 

Hux spun on his feet and headed towards the hatch door, pushing a button. As the door hissed shut, Hux turned back to Kylo, seeing that he was lazily palming his new erection.

"Clothes. Off. Now," Hux spoke hoarsely.

"No," Ren responded, voice filled with amusement.

Hux walked over slowly, beginning to undo his own jacket. He shrugged it off and threw it on the chair beside Kylo. Hux sighed and brought up his arm to rub the back of his neck.

Kylo's breath caught in his throat, seeing Hux's biceps flex as he did so.

"You're asking for it tonight Ren. I do not tolerate insubordination," Hux spoke casually as he undid his own belt, pulling it free from the loops. He looked over at Ren.

"I'll say it again: clothes off."

Ren smiled, "Make me."

Hux smiled too, hoping for that answer. He waltzed over to Kylo and grabbed at his hand that was stroking his cock, he grabbed the other one too and bound them with his belt. Securing his wrists above his head, tying the belt to the metal pole that was so perfectly put above the chair Ren was sitting in.

"Fucking brat," Hux spat as he tightened the belt, making sure the buckle was digging into Ren's wrists.

Kylo fought against them, and both of them knew full-well that he could break free of them if he really tried. He was strong, and he could use the Force, but he didn't even try. He didn't want to.

Hux grabbed at the casual long-sleeve shirt Ren was wearing and ripped it open, gasping at Ren's perfectly unperfect torso. Pale, with undertones of pink. Hard muscle underneath the taut skin. Peppered with freckles and scars. Beautiful.

Hux trailed a finger down Ren's chest, pulling his hand away and bringing it back down to slap Ren's cock.

Kylo yelped, a pathetic noise really.

Hux slapped Ren's cock again, then cupped his balls, squeezing hard.

Kylo moaned, loving the way the pleasure makes the pain dissipate. He loves both though. Needs both.

Humming, Hux hooked his fingers into Ren's pants and boxers, pulling them both down. The fabric pooled around his ankles and Kylo squirmed.

Hux laughed, running his hands up Ren's large thighs, squeezing and pressing his nails into the muscled skin. Kylo whimpered, looking away.

"You're such a mess already. Desperate for my touch, hmm? You're such a fucking slut, Supreme Leader," Hux grinned at those last words. Having the Supreme Leader of the galaxy a tied up mess in front of him. Fuck, it made Hux's length ache.

Kylo moaned, subconsciously securing his ankles to the chair legs with the Force. His legs spread open for Hux. He fucking hated this, but he needed it so badly. His body overrunning his mind completely.

Hux stood, bending over to grab Kylo's chin again, forcing him to look forward.

"Don't take those pretty little eyes off of me. Make sure you listen this time."

Hux slapped Kylo in the face, before grabbing the back of his head and tilting it back. Hux's lips crashed into Kylo's and they both moaned into each other. Kylo's body spasmed and yearned for friction, but the only part of Hux that was touching him was his lips and hand. Twisted and curled in Ren's hair, pulling harder every time Ren made a sound.

Kylo's body hurt already, the angle of his head being forced back while his hands were tied, his legs stuck by his own will. Cock pulsing, veiny and red. Neglected.

Hux was still fully clothed, stiff length pressing against his pants. He grunted onto Ren's lips, sucking his bottom lip into his own mouth and biting down on it hard. The taste of iron flooded their palates and Hux pulled away, grinning.

Kylo pathetically whimpered, licking his bleeding lip. Hux got closer, just as Kylo wanted. Right as Hux leaned down to wipe the blood dribbling down his chin, Kylo spot a glob of blood-mixed saliva onto Hux's face.

Hux growled, hand reeling back and then forward slapping Kylo again. Harder this time. Much harder.

Wiping the glob from his face, Hux hissed, "Very well."

Kylo spat onto the floor, the force of Hux's slap making his lip split entirely. Blood trickled down Ren's bare chest, painting him crimson.

Hux forced two fingers into Kylo's mouth, making him gag. Hux held them there, swirling his fingers around Ren's tongue, collecting the saliva and blood pooling in his cheeks. Kylo moaned onto Hux's fingers before biting them. Hux ripped his fingers from Ren's mouth.

"Fuck!" Hux gritted out.

Using his clean hand, Hux grabbed Ren's throat again, applying deadly pressure from the start. His dirty hand however, he teased Ren's ass with. Swirling around the tight pucker.

"General," Kylo croaked.

"Eyes on me. And don't you take them off of me," Hux cooed. Ren was already shaking, and that only encouraged Hux.

Hux released Ren's neck, leaning in to bite it before he sunk to his knees. Hux licked a long flat stripe up Ren's balls, all the way up to the tip of his length. Shuddering, Ren's head started to fall back.

Hux pushed both blood and saliva slicked fingers into Ren's ass, causing him to snap his head back up.

"Ah ah ah, I said eyes on me," Hux chuckled, twisting his fingers in and out.

Kylo winced, he wasn't expecting that.

"You're so tight," Hux sighed as he continued to pump his fingers in and out.

As Kylo gasped, Hux sunk his mouth onto Ren's length. Taking him whole, Hux gagged slightly, having to adjust to Ren's size.

Kylo moaned, forcing himself to keep looking at Hux. He wanted to close his eyes and throw his head back so badly, the pleasure so _so_ good.

Hux finger-fucked Kylo's ass, keeping a steady rhythm that paired with the movements of Hux's tongue and mouth on Kylo's cock.

Kylo's core tensed up again, already so close.

Hux pulled his fingers out, a pale pink wetness covering them he massaged Kylo's balls as he continued to suck his dick. Kylo's moans were coming out in breathy spurts, his climax barreling towards him.

Hux stopped then, pulling his mouth from Kylo and pulling away completely.

"Fuck! No!" Kylo screamed, thrashing against his restraints.

Hux stood up, reaching for the belt he undid it from the pole, but kept it secured around Ren's wrists.

"Enough. Pathetic slut," Hux spat.

The Force binds on Ren's legs fizzled away and Hux grabbed Kylo by the throat, lifting him from the chair and tossing him onto the ground.

Kylo's knees hit the ground hard, his hands not reacting fast enough to catch his fall. Biting his lip in pain he turned his head to look at Hux.

Kylo's mouth fell open, seeing that Hux had freed his aching length. The tip seeping precum, the shaft red and veiny.

Hux grabbed the back of Ren's head and pulled back again, "Open."

Ren obeyed, opening his mouth. Hux loomed over top of him and spit into his mouth. The glob of saliva becoming tainted with the blood still leaking from the cut on Ren's lip.

Before Ren could close his mouth, Hux forced his cock inside, gagging Kylo. He choked and sputtered against it, but Hux held him in place. Face-fucking him for a few thrusts before ripping it from his lips.

"Mhm, a much better use for that insubordinate fucking mouth," Hux said as he slapped Kylo in the face again. Kylo was sure to have a bruise the next day. Hux bent to steal a quick kiss before pushing Kylo's face down roughly, slamming his cheek onto the hard, _Buzzard_ floor.

Kylo winced, about to say something and mouth off, but Hux started pressing his length at Ren's ass.

Eyes wide, Kylo tried to wiggle away. "Wait. Hux, it's too big. I'm not ready."

Hux slapped Ren's ass.

"That's General," Hux gritted as he pushed further.

" _General_ ," Kylo enunciated, "Please!"

Hux ignored him, pressing further still. Kylo tried to relax, tried to accommodate Hux's length stretching him out. When the tip popped in Hux groaned in pleasure, Kylo yelped in pain, both of the moaning when Hux fully sheathed himself in Ren's ass.

"Fuck. This ass is so fucking tight. And whose is it?" Hux taunted as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in, setting a slow and steady pace.

"Shut up," Ren gritted, cheekbone burning against the hard floor.

Hux slapped Ren's ass again, pulling his cock out completely before thrusting back in harshly.

"What was that my dear Supreme Leader? Hmm?"

"Yours..." Ren said quietly, his voice breaking with tears.

"Hmm?"

"Yours! Just fuck me already. Please."

Hux laughed, fucking down into Kylo faster now that he was turned on enough to relax.

"Good boy. You're mine," Hux breathed out. "Look at you. Blood and saliva drooling on the floor, your mouth hung open like the slut you are."

Kylo moaned at Hux's words. He hated hearing them, but Hux was right.

Kylo's hands were still bound, but they were situated underneath of him, so he tried to stroke his cock with his fingers, seeking any relief from being denied earlier. Hux saw this and grabbed Ren's head by the hair, pulling upwards so that Ren's face lifted off the ground.

"Arms in front of you baby boy. Now."

Kylo grunted, but obeyed, using all his strength to awkwardly move his tied hands in front of him. Once his wrists cleared his head, Hux slammed Ren's face back down onto the hard floor.

Hux grunted in approval and resumed fucking Kylo hard and fast. Kylo's back arched, causing his ass to go higher in the air, making Hux's cock drive deeper.

"Fuck. You look perfect like this. Taking my cock so well, pathetic dribbles coming from your whore mouth. I bet you want to cum, don't you?"

Hux's voice was becoming loose and low, his movements started to become ragged. He was close too. Seeing his Supreme Leader like this made him feral.

"Mhm, fuck– please, General. Please let me cum," Kylo's voice was weak, high-pitched and strained. He sounded absolutely desperate.

"Because you asked so nicely," Hux cooed, smoothing the hot, red skin of Ren's ass. He trailed his hand around Ren's waist, finding his hard and twitching length easily.

"Still so hard for me. You love being fucked like this don't you? You like this ass getting destroyed by your General's cock."

Kylo moaned, blood still seeping from his open lips onto the floor of the _Buzzard_.

Hux squeezed Ren's length, "Answer me."

Kylo whimpered, the force of Hux fucking him gradually pushing him forward on the floor.

"Yes! Yes, Iove it. I love your cock fucking my ass, General," Kylo's voice was breaking, tears flowing freely from his eyes now. He was _feeling_ too much.

"Good boy, Ben," Hux spoke slowly.

Kylo's eyes widened and his entire body convulsed at hearing that name. It got him so worked up.

Hux smiled, pumping Ren's shaft in time with his thrusts into his ass.

"All these perfectly pathetic sounds coming from your mouth, fuck– you're getting tighter, shit," Hux struggled to speak, Ren's ass clenching around him as he neared his climax.

Kylo's body began to tremble, the force of this oncoming climax hot and heavy. Doubling in intensity.

"Please..." Kylo's voice was quiet, needy. Whiny.

"Shit. I'm gonna cum in this filthy ass. Cum for me Supreme Leader. Now," Hux commanded as he snapped his hips, pumping Ren's cock quickly.

Kylo cried out, arms stretching forward, back arching as he came. Hux pumped him through it, milking his own cock in Ren's ass. The noises echoed off the metal of the ship, radiating off the walls of the empty hangar around them. Music to Hux's fucking ears.

Kylo whimpered, becoming overstimulated as Hux continued to jerk his cock and fuck his ass.

"Enough... General," Kylo warned. Though his voice was squeaky, which only made Hux laugh.

Hux released Ren's softening cock, dripping with cum onto the floor beneath him, Hux's hand covered in it as well. He brought his hand around, covering Ren's mouth, smearing his own cum on his face.

"Open. Slut."

Kylo opened his mouth and Hux hooked his fingers into it, pulling it open, forcing Kylo to suck on his fingers.

"Swallow your own cum, be a good boy and clean up your mess now," Hux said proudly, still slowly fucking Ren's ass, his own cum being pushed from the rim.

Kylo obeyed, sucking Hux's fingers clean. Hux grunted in approval and took his fingers from his mouth, gently removing his softening cock from Ren's ass. When the tip popped out, Kylo sighed in relief, his legs giving out he collapsed on the _Buzzard_ floor.

"It's only proper that I clean my mess too," Hux said as he lifted Kylo back up slightly, enough that Hux could secure his mouth around Ren's hole.

Kylo gawked, lurching forward at the sensation.

"Hux!"

"Shh, let me clean you," Hux said against Kylo, sticking his tongue out and pushing it into Kylo's spent hole.

Kylo moaned, relaxing so that Hux could eat his ass out.

Hux licked all around Ren's hole, cleaning him up. He tongue-fucked him a little before securing his lips around the pucker and sucking. Forcing his own cum out of Ren's ass and into his mouth. 

Hux popped his mouth off and stood up, grabbing Ren by the back of the head, forcing his head to tilt up. Kylo knew what he wanted, and he opened his mouth, lip stinging from the cut reopening.

Hux looked down at Ren, mesmerized by the look on his face.

Kylo's entire face was flushed, and there was a slight purple bruise starting to form on the cheek Hux had slapped and slammed on the floor so many times. His chin and lips were painted with dried blood, fresh blood starting to drip. Kylo's eyes were dark and hazy, half-lidded and completely enraptured with Hux. His brows were knit in pleasure, in pure bliss. Face glistening with sweat, hair still sticking to his forehead.

Perfection.

Hux bent down and spit his cum into Ren's mouth. Slowly, letting it hang and dangle before hitting Ren's tongue.

Kylo's eyes widened at the taste, bitter, viscous, bloody.

Hux stood up, still grappling Ren's hair.

"Swallow."

Kylo swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing violently.

Hux bent down again and kissed Kylo hard. Tongue fighting with his, running it along the cut. While kissing him, Hux released Ren's hands from his belt, melting into the kiss before releasing Ren completely.

Kylo gasped, sitting up on his knees like a little boy, rubbing his wrists and wiping the blood from his mouth and chin. He looked up at Hux, watching as he tucked himself away and put his belt back on.

He grabbed his jacket and the holopad from the table and opened the log report.

"Night Buzzard left unclean, floor covered in blood and an... unknown substance. Must be cleaned immediately," Hux spoke as he typed on the holopad, leaving an emergency note.

Hux pushed the button and the hatch hissed open.

"Better get yourself together Supreme Leader, a cleaning crew will be here any minute. Wouldn't want them seeing you like... Well like you just got fucked like a whore, even though that's exactly what happened," Hux smirked.

"Yes, General," Kylo said as he got up.

"See you in a few hours at the morning meeting, my Supreme Leader."

Hux strode down the ramp, humming to himself.

 _His_ Supreme Leader. Wrapped around his finger, and his cock, so tightly.


End file.
